Tu fantasma
by Melany14Cullen
Summary: No todo tiene un final feliz, Edward guardo rencor en su corazón y esto es quizás lo que le costo la vida a Bella, porque a veces no todos somos capaces de perdonar. One-shot.


Emm ¡Hola¡ mmm ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no publicaba?, creo que ya hace MUCHO tiempo, pero bueno estoy de nuevo aquí, estoy comenzando con un nuevo proyecto, pero antes de publicarlo les dejo este ONE-SHOT, que va dedicado para mi querida GEME por haberme apoyado en mi historia anterior, la cual muchas no tendrán oportunidad de leer porque me la borraron.

Bueno sin mas disfruten de la historia.

**"Los personajes son de S.M, yo solo intento divertirme con ellos"**

* * *

Olvidare tu fantasma.

¡Bella Swan regresa a Forks¡-decía Jessica

-¿Enserio?-preguntaba Mike.

-Si, Alice me lo acaba de decir…-dijo Jess feliz.

-Vaya-fue lo único que atino a decir Mike, vi que me miro de reojo y en sus ojos vi que sentía pena por lo que Bellla me había hecho. _Bella Swan._

Bella Swan regresa a Forks, la noticia del momento, en un pueblo tan pequeño cuando alguien se muda puede ser noticia durante meses, pero cuando regresa, es cuestión de años que se relataran historias acerca de los que se atrevieron a dejar tan pequeño pueblito y cuando es a una gran ciudad, creo que no hay manera de que tal persona logre pasar desapercibida de aquí.

Bella regresaba, esa noticia traía loco a todos, la hija del jefe de policía volvía a casa, después de dejar al patético de Edward Cullen llorando por su partida, aun recuerdo ese momento:

_**FLASH BACK**_

-Bien creo que deje que esto se extendiera mucho mas-dijo Bella parándose enfrente de mí, llevaba muchos días rara, era la razón por la cual decidí hablar con ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte.

-A que ya no quiero seguir con esto, digo Edward es tan surrealista llegar a pensar que YO Bella Isabella se fijaría en un tonto como Edward Cullen, creo que solo quería que me dieras un poco de diversión…-dijo malvadamente, era una pésima mentirosa, así que cuando vi sus ojos me di cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras, en una parte tenía razón, pero yo no soy ningún patético así que le pregunte.

-¿Entonces todo esto fue un simple juego?

-Sí, Edward tenía que distraerme me mudare en unos cuanto días así que tenía que quitarme la tristeza de dejar mi hermoso pueblito, pero antes de irme tengo que decirte:

-Nunca me enamore de ti, y quiero que sepas que una vez que conoces a Bella Swan y te enamoras de ella nunca la olvidaras vivirás con mi fantasma y bueno, espero que nunca seas feliz…

_**FIN FLASH BLACK**_

Después de su partida, me quede tirado en la banca del pequeño parque en donde nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, me deprimí por completo me la pasaba en mi habitación casi todos los días hasta que ella apareció, entro como una luz en el túnel obscuro en el cual me encontraba, era una compañera de colegio, Tanya, su nombre me hacia sonreír, pero ahora me encontraba con que Bella Swan regresaba, eso empañaba mi felicidad, pero ya no, ella no iba a opacar mi felicidad era hora de que Edward Cullen demostrara de lo que está hecho.

-¡Mi amiga volvió¡-grito un torbellino de cabellos negros entrando en mi habitación, la detuve antes de que iniciara a brincar en mi cama y le dije:

-Al, sabes que no me agrada la noticia-ella me miro con sus ojos azules tan suspicaces me respondió con una tintineante risa.

-Hermano, debes perdonar, se que Bell's te hizo daño pero sabes que no fue lo que ella quería, no puedo decirte las razones pero por favor no la odies Ed, ella te ama aun, lo que hizo bueno lo hizo para…-se cayó abruptamente sabiendo que había hablado de mas, pero a mi poco me importaba, ya quería a otra persona, y Bella no volvería mas a destruir mi vida, pero algo faltaba para acabar con esa etapa de mi vida, y sabía exactamente como hacerle, pero antes tenía que llamar a Emmet y Jazz ellos me ayudarían.

Marque el número tan conocido sonó dos veces y la voz de mi amigo Jazz contesto:

-¿Qué pasa Ed?

-No entrare en detalles sabes que Bella volverá y quiero decirle unas cuantas palabras.

-Edward sabes que Bella no quería herirte no tengo idea que la llevo a decirte ese tipo de cosas pero confió en Alice y ella la defiende…-dijo con voz monótona me habían dado es discursito muchas veces, lo corte antes de que siguiera con el ya tan conocido discurso, como dije antes.

-Jazz no será nada solo es una canción que tengo que dedicarle, nada más, Alice dice que Bella vendrá en la tarde y que pasado mañana le darán la fiesta de bienvenida, obvio todo el pueblo asistirá, y ¡vamos¡ todos saben lo que me hizo como me humillo es hora de que ella también sienta lo que yo sentí al momento que me dejo.

-Sabes que cuando ella te quiera dar una explicación te arrepentirás de lo que sea que estés tramando Edward.

-Solo será una canción ya la tengo escrita, los días en los que recién me enamoraba de Tanya la escribí creí que con eso la sombra de Bella se iría pero no, no se fue, pero cantándosela cara a cara creo que, no… no creo, el fantasma de Isabella se ira de una vez por todas…-dije determinado.

-Estas mal Ed, pero te ayudare, dieces que ya tienes la canción ¿Te parece si voy con Emmet a ensayarla?-pregunto.

-Claro le avisas a Em, porfa'

-SI en 30 minutos estamos en tu casa.

-Ok los espero.

En menos de los 30 minutos ya estaban en la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Ey, salude a Al, y me dijo que eres un idiota-dijo Jazz.

-Rose me dio el mismo mensaje y me dijo que antes de que cantemos le aclaremos a Bell's que la letra la escribiste tu, nosotros solo estamos ayudando a sacarla.

-Si ya sé lo que Alice y Rose opinan de todo esto, pero es mi llave para cerrar la puerta que Bella dejo abierta.

-Ok, empecemos.

Todos estábamos en la fiesta de bienvenida, todos me miraban extrañados, Tanya me sonreía forzosamente no me entendía le intente explicar y ella entendió...Creo.

Todos esperábamos a ver a la fabulosa Bella Swan ya me estaba aburriendo, estaba jugando con un rubio cabello de Tanya cuando vi que la patrulla del jefe Swan se estacionaba de el bajaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, cuando bajaba del auto no le dedique ni una sonrisa, solo una mirada de furia, mi pequeña hermana se acerco a ella y ella le sonrió agradecida, todos mis amigos se acercaron a abrazarla y ella correspondía a los calurosos abrazos, cuando pasaron los abrazos y los eufóricos gritos, todos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, mis padres habían organizado la fiesta en el jardín Cullen, así que prácticamente todo el pueblo entraba en este lugar. Me dedique a disfrutar del día como si fuera un día normal, común, sonreía de vez en cuando con Tanya la besaba en ocasiones y ella me sonreía y me abrazaba, parecíamos tontos enamorados, pero es que eso éramos tontos enamorados mi hermana se subió a la improvisada tarima agradeció a todos y me presento, bese a mi novia ella me sonrió, todos se pararon para disfrutar de la música incluso Bella, le sonreí cínicamente y ella solo se dedico a mírame confundida Emmet y Jazz tomaron su posición y empezó la función.

-Esta es una canción que yo escribí personalmente, todos saben que es para ti Bella Swan, te iras de mi vida para siempre…te lo juro.

La música empezó y yo empecé a cantar.

Oye quiero que conozcas a alguien,

Sé que mil veces me dijiste que nunca sería feliz,

Escúchame bien, pon mucha atención.

En cada palabra la miraba directo a los ojos, ella me miraba confundida hasta que en su cabeza encajaron las palabras.

(Emmet)

Olvídate de todo como si nada paso, que no ves que no

Quiero seguir

Mirándote… borra tus recuerdos, formatea tu memoria, que

Ya tengo con quien ser feliz, pero sin buscarte...

Y porque ella me busca ella me quiere

Tiene todo lo que no tuviste

Dice lo que no dijiste

Y porque ella me abraza

No le digo que lo haga, me pregunta cómo me encuentro

Que si bien o mal me siento...

Eso no lo hubo en ti siempre lo espere de ti.

Por eso me aleje de ahí.

Cuando Jazz termino de cantar su estrofa Bella me miraba con tristeza, estaba seria, pero la conocía bien, por dentro se desmoronaba, veía a Tanya y a mi alternamente, mientras mi hermosa novia me miraba y me mandaba besos, mientras yo me liberaba de un gran peso de encima con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, por fin estaba matando el fantasma de Bella Swan.

(Edward)

Sé que dijiste que sin ti yo no sería nadie

Pero con ella por fin me siento como alguien

Sé que dijiste que me dolería perderte pero ella me

Enseño como dejar de amarte.

Ella me dice que me ama a cada segundo… más que mi dama

Ella se ha vuelto mi mundo.

Sé que con ella voy a ser feliz por siempre

Porque contigo la felicidad era en instantes

Ella despierta y lo que siente me lo dice

Y yo la amo más de lo que a ti te quise

Quiero que sepas que con ella voy a ser feliz

Que ya no quiero ni siquiera que pienses en mí

Ella presume con amor que soy su amado

Ella me enseño que contigo yo estaba equivocado

Soy su presente y voy a estar en su futuro

Tú fuiste mi pasado y hoy te olvido te lo juro.

Cuando termine esta estrofa vi como Bella se encogía en su lugar, vi como Rose y Al se acercaban a ella, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ambas estaban allí, tenía la vista clavada en mi, veía como sus labios temblaban y como cerraba las manos en puños con cada palabra, pero no me importaba, estaba feliz pronto seria libre.

(Jazz y Edward "coro")

Y porque ella me busca ella me quiere

Tiene todo lo que no tuviste

Dice lo que no dijiste

Y porque ella me abraza

No le digo que lo haga, me pregunta cómo me encuentro

Que si bien o mal me siento...

Eso no lo hubo en ti siempre lo espere de ti.

Por eso me aleje de ahí

(Emmet)

Rompe esa foto y las cartas que te di, olvida el momento

En el que te vi, cuando te conocí.

Si tú supieras, lo que por ti hice… eehh..

Y le doy gracias a Dios, pero porque no volviste.

Al acabar de cantar Emmet vi como volvía la vista hacia la pulsera que le había regalado al cumplir un mes, ese gesto me confundió, no esperaba que aun la tuviera, cuando yo se la di, le dije que significaba nuestro amor, y que cuando ella ya no me amara se la tenía que quitar para que sin palabras yo entendiera…y ella no se la quito…

(Jazz)

Y porque ella me busca ella me quiere

Tiene todo lo que no tuviste

Dice lo que no dijiste

Y porque ella me abraza

No le digo que lo haga, me pregunta cómo me encuentro

Que si bien o mal me sientoooo...

Eso no lo hubo en ti, siempre lo espere de ti.

Y por eso me aleje de ahí

(Edward)

Oye, escúchame bien se que conoces de mi pasado

Pero no sabrás nada sobre mi futuro

Ella me ama, escúchame bien yo la amo a ella.

Al decir _**yo la amo a ella,**_ vi que Bella cerraba con fuerza los ojos, las lagrimas que derramo fueron el pegamento que cello mi corazón, Tanya lo había cosido, pero las lagrimas de Bella retiraron los puntos, baje de escenario y me plante enfrente de ella con Tanya a mi lado, vi que abría sus ojos lentamente, al tiempo que sacaba un sobre de su bolso, me lo extendió y dijo:

-Ahí está la explicación del porque me fui, no te preocupes solo vine para decirle a mi padre que… me caso en una semana-esa fue la última vez que la vi y hable con ella.

Tres años habían pasado desde que había pasado el encuentro con Bella, la dichosa carta traía unas fotos de mi rostro y una orden compleja de que me mataran, gracias al trabajo del padre de Bella unos matones decidieron vengarse de el, y para eso tenían que hacer miserable a la princesita del jefe Swan, Bella se fue e hizo todo por mi vida, y yo le pague con tan horrenda canción, pero ya no podía arrepentirme, lo que sea que haya pasado con Bella ya no me importaba, ahora mi mundo era Tanya la amaba y no dejaría que el fantasma de Bella se interpusiera en mi camino.

-Edward se te hace tarde-dijo Alice mirándome fríamente, su comportamiento no era el mismo desde que nos enteramos de que Bella se había casado con un narcotraficante, y nos habíamos enterado de que ella…estaba muerta.

Así es, Bella Swan estaba… muerta, todavía mi mente no lo procesaba aunque de eso ya hacía 2 años que nos habíamos enterado aun recuerdo la reacción de los chicos.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Me encontraba con los chicos viendo un programa cuando de repente cortaron la transmisión y el noticiero local apareció revelando la noticia de que habían encontrado a una mujer muerta en la carretera que conectaba a Forks con Port Angeles, la habían asesinado con un balazo en el corazón, todos pusimos caras de horror cuando pasaron la foto de la víctima era …Bella.

-¡NO¡-el grito desgarrador que soltó Alice es lo que más me dolió.

-¡NO¡ NO PUDES SER BELLA, ES UN ERROR, EMMET VAMOS A LA COMISARIA A DECIR QUE SE EQUIVOCARON, NUESTRA BELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA,NO , NO, NO- repetía una y otra vez Rose, los chicos se limitaban a abrazarlas, Tanya me dio una mirada que decía un: Lo siento.

Lo peor fue cuando le dijimos a Esme, ella estaba tejiendo un suéter para Bella, tenía la esperanza de que su niñita volviera.

-Mama, tienes que ser fuerte-dije, era el único que podía hablar.

-¿Chicos que sucede?-pregunto alarmada al ver a Al, Rose, Em y Jazz, llorando y negando la muerte de Bella.

-Mama en el noticiero de Forks, acaban de dar la noticia de que Bell…ella esta…muerta-dije, los ojos de mi madre se abrieron completamente, tiro las agujas al suelo y corrió hacia el televisor, lo encendió y en el noticiero seguían dando la terrible noticia.

-¡No¡ mi niña no puede estar muerta, llama a tu padre Edward, quizás esos incompetentes la dieron por muerta y ¡NO¡

Cayó al suelo, todos nos acercamos a ella, Tanya y yo nos alejamos ya que éramos los únicos que no derramaban lagrimas, la imagen de mis amigos, madre y hermana llorando hacían que mi corazón se desgarrara, era difícil pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Bella, no volvería a ver su sonrisa, no volvería a besarla, abrazarla y ella jamás me volverá a decir "Eddy", como me lo había prometido ese día en el preescolar, ese día que me defendió de esos niños.

**FLASSH BACK.**

-El niño es un lloron-decian unos niños más grandes que yo, no entendí porque se ensañaban así conmigo.

-¡Mike¡ deja a Eward-dijo la dulce vos de una niña, tenía dos coletas chuecas por andar corriendo.

-¿A quién Bella?-pregunto Mike burlándose.

-A ed-wa-d-dijo intentando decir mi nombre, frunció el seño al no lograrlo.

-Niña tonta, ni siquiera sabes hablar-se mofo Mike y todos los niños empezaron a reírse.

-No podre saber pronunciar el nombre de e-wa-d, pero si se hacer esto-dijo Bella, dicho esto le dio un sonoro puñetazo a Mike quien salió corriendo, todos los niños que habían estado observando se fueron por la atemorizante Bella.

-¿Estás bien Eddy?-pregunto.

-Si gracias-dije sacudiendo mis pantalones de la arena que se había pegado cuando Mike me tiro al suelo.

-¿Te puedo llamar Eddy verdad?-pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, puedes decirme Eddy.

Aunque odiaba el apodo en los labios de Bella se oía muy bien.

Llego la hora de salida y Bella se vino a despedir de mi con un besito en la mejilla.

-Adiós Eddy-dijo.

-¿Con que Eddy eh?-pregunto mi mama sonriendo pícaramente, yo me sonroje y baje la mirada, mi mama sonrió divertida.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Pasaron dos días y nos encontrábamos en el funeral de Bella, en mi mente no pasaba nada, absolutamente nada, estaba en shock.

Alice se la había pasado en su habitación, no hablaba con nadie que no fueran mis padres o Jasper, Rose aun intentaba recuperarse, a la madre de Bella tuvieron que sedarla, porque se puso histérica cuando se entero…

-Lo prometiste Bella, lo prometiste me dijiste que era un buen tío, que no era para olvidar a Edward, Bella tienes que despertar, tienes que hacerlo no me importa cómo le harás pero si no lo haces te llevare de compras por horas y te hare usar tacones de aguja, si tacones los odias, pero por favor amiga despierta, si es por Edward el ya está feliz con Tanya olvídalo amiga tú hiciste lo que pudiste es momento de que lo olvides pero si estás haciendo esto por el… deja de hacerlo…-la voz de mi hermana se fue perdiendo poco a poco, sus sollozos se hacían tan fuertes que era como un sonido desgarrador de fondo.

-Al, querida, Bella no va a despertar, ella ya se fue-decía Jasper tratando de ahogar sus propias lagrimas todos querían a Bella.

-Querida Bella siempre supe que llegarías lejos ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso cuando dije que solucionaríamos todo?-apenas logro decir mi madre sollozando, mi padre se le acerco y la abrazo, contemplando el ataúd en donde Bella se encontraba parecía dormida, los enemigos de su marido la habían matado, basto con una bala directo a su corazón y la querida Bella dejo de existir.

-Señores es hora de que nuestra chica se vaya-anuncio Charlie.

-Rose querida tu discurso-dijo mi padre.

Rosalie asintió y pasó al frente, pero antes de que ella comenzara la madre de Bella se volvió a poner histérica repetía una y otra vez:

-¡BELLA DESPIERTA BEBE, DESPIERTA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, DESPIERTA BELLY-BELL'S DESPIERTA MI BEBE, TE PROMETO QUE NOS DESHAREMOS DE ESE MARIDO TAN HORRENDO CON EL QUE TE CASASTE PARA SALVARNOS A TODOS, EDWARD YA ESTA CON OTRA CHICA, SE QUE ES DURO PARA TI PERO LA VIDA SIGUE SIN EL QUERIDA, LO LASTIMASTE MUCHO, PERO TE DIJE, TE DIJE ISABELLA QUE NO TE CULPARAS, NO ES TU CULPA QUE EL NO SUPIERA APRECIAR LO QUE HICISTE POR EL…-lentamente su voz se fue apagando, hice caso omiso a sus cometarios acerca de mi, jamás le perdonaría a Bella lo que me hizo.

-Bueno antes que nada quiero decir que no es momento para llantos, hay que ser fuertes porque así era Bell's ella era fuerte. Soporto todos los problemas que se le vinieron en los últimos años de su vida, cambio su felicidad por protegernos, se caso con un maldito desgraciado por protegernos, porque eso hizo ella, es hora de que todos sepan que con el narcotraficante que Bella se caso era un maldito que quería hacer de Forks todo un infierno pero Bella lo impidió, ella nos protegió a todos se caso con el aun cuando no lo quería y más aun cuando estaba dispuesta a luchar por la persona que más amo en esta tierra, y si me refiero a ti Edward, sé que cuando fueron novios y ella termino con la relación ella te hizo daño pero sabes que en realidad nunca fue su intención, solo quiero que pienses en ello, por lo pronto es algo estúpido si te culpas de lo que pase, solo… déjalo pasar, lo mismo para ti Charlie si mi amiga ve que permito que te hundas en la depresión vendrá y me jalara las patas y no creo que el cobarde de Em lo soporte-dijo casi riendo.

-Bueno para despedirte amiga quiero que sepas que fuiste la mejor, y como el ave que eras, es hora de que vueles hacía tu destino todos te amamos mucho, espero que continúes con tu viaje…

Dicho esto ella cerró el ataúd de Bella y comenzó el proceso de enterrarla, derrame unas cuantas lágrimas pero ahora sí, Bella Swan jamás volvería a mi vida.

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

-Ya bajo-dije sonriéndole, ella asintió me dio una fría mirada y se fue.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero algún día Al se daría cuenta de que yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de Bella ella decidió por todos, no nos dio opción.

-Hijo creí que tu hermana había venido a decirte que te apresuraras, Tanya esta como loca-dijo mi padre riendo.

-Ya bajo papa solo estaba…meditando-dije.

-Ok hijo pero creo que es hora de que dejes de meditar, no es común que le novio llegue después de la novia.

Le sonreí y alce los pulgares.

Cuando baje Emmet me recibió con una gran sonrisa diciéndome:

-Está a punto de unirte al bando de los casados.

-Jajá queras decir de los "mandados"-dije haciendo una broma a costa suya y de Jasper quien sonrió y dijo:

-Así es somos unos blandengues.

-Bueno Ed, es hora-dijo Rose fríamente. A Al le costaba superar la muerte de su mejor amiga, pero Rose, ella me odiaba por nunca haber perdonado a Bella.

Emprendimos la marcha hacia la iglesia, cuando llegamos ocupe mi puesto, todo paso tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta el sacerdote me preguntaba:

-¿Acepta a Tanya Denali como su legitima esposa?

Tanya me miro con sus hermosos ojos azules abnegados en lágrimas, le sonreí y dije:

-Acepto.

Y es así que con esas palabras por fin me libre del fantasma de Bella Swan.

* * *

Uff bueno como verán no es la típica historia de amor, es mas realista, se demuestra que no todos los seres humanos son capaces de perdonar con el corazón, aquí nuestro querido Edward no pudo perdonar a Bella, y aunque suene cruel eso es lo que muchos hacemos a diario.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

By:

Mel 


End file.
